Lost in Shadows
by The Flame Alchemist 13
Summary: One morning Edward Elric wakes up blind. How will he manage to live without his sight? What will Roy do when he finds out? And will Edward ever see the light again? One-shot. Parental!Royed. NOT YAOI


_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist_

That morning Ed woke up and he couldn't see. After turning the light's on he opened the window and felt warm sun hitting his face, but he saw only darkness. _What's going on?_ Ed thought nervously. One thought kept going through his mind and each time it did he tried to distract himself. The word appeared again and Edward was overcome by a great amount of fear. _What if I'm blind?_ Ed shook his head to get rid of the thought and sat down heavily on his bed. "I'm not blind," He said out loud in an attempt calm himself. "There's no way."

For the rest of the long day Ed lay alone in his room. In the first half hour he had felt like he was being suffocated in the darkness. All of the light in his life had been taken away and replaced with a vast amount of dark, piercing shadows.

A soft knock came from the direction of his door, followed by the sound of creaking hinges. "Fullmetal, you awake." Ed recognized the voice of Roy Mustang.

Ed rolled over in the bed and didn't answer. He heard a sigh and then the sound of boots hitting wooden floors. "Fullmmetal, where were you today?" Roy asked.

"It's none of your damn business," Ed muttered crossly.

Ed felt Roy place a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. "Get your damn hand off of me!" Ed shouted, smacking the colonels hand away.

"Answer my question," Roy demanded. "Where were you all day?"

Ed turned his head to glare in the direction of the older man. "Shut up!" Ed growled.

Ed hard a sigh and heard Roy walk around before stopping on the other side of the bed. "Why wont you answer me?"

Ed rolled the other way but since he couldn't tell how far he rolled he fell right off the bed and onto the floor with a loud bang. Hid head hit the ground and he felt the world spinning for a short moment.

"Fullmetal," Roy asked, slightly concerned.

Ed stood up and headed toward the door, without a waning Ed's foot got caught on something and he went flying through the air and landed with a loud bang that shook the walls. "Damn it," Ed muttered, he stood up and looked around but since he was unable to see he couldn't figure out where the door was. He stood there for a moment feeling lost in his own room.

"Fullmetal, are you okay?" Roy asked.

Ed snapped his head around. "I'm fine!"

"I'm over here," Roy said.

Ed's face turned a bright shade of red. He heard the sound of someone walking and two firm hands were placed on his shoulders. "Fullmetal, can you see me?"

Ed closed his eyes tightly for a moment and when he opened them he could still only see black. "Shut up, that's my business!" Ed shouted angrily. Pushing the colonels hands roughly aside, Ed blindly found the door and left the room. Even though he couldn't see where he was going he kept walking but soon enough Roy caught up to him.

"Fullmetal, Stop," Roy ordered.

Ed ignored him and kept walking. Suddenly the ground beneath his feet vanished and Ed went falling down a steep flight of stairs. Once he reached the bottom he lay sprawled out on the floor. After a second of lying there he stood up but his auto-mail arm hung limply by his side. "Damn it." Ed tried to move his arm but it didn't respond to him. _Oh great, first I wake up blind, and now my auto-mails broken_

"Fullmetal!" Roy called running down after him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ed muttered. He tried to move his arm again but it didn't work. "Can't say the same about my arm."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"Can't move it." Ed pointed at his auto-mail.

"Do you know why?" Roy asked.

Ed nodded. "Probably from when I hit the floor. " Ed headed back up the stairs. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

"Edward wait." Roy grabbed a hold of his arm. "Please come to my place with me."

Ed glared at the man. "Why would I do that?" He snarled

Ed heard Roy sigh. "I can't leave a blind fifteen year old with one arm alone."

"Why not?" Ed snarled.

"Because," Roy said quietly. "I care about you, even if you don't think so."

Ed didn't know how to respond to that. "Fine, I guess I'll come."

"Great," Roy said cheerful. "Lets go get you packed." Roy pulled him up the stairs and into his room. "What do you want to bring?"

Ed thought for a moment. "Just some clothes, I guess."

"Do you want to bring any." Roy paused for a short moment. "Never mind."

Ed knew that he was asking if he wanted to bring any books. Ed frowned at the thought of never reading again. _Maybe this isn't permanent?_ Ed thought with a small spark of hope.

"All done," Roy said. "Lets go." Ed followed Roy outside to his car where Ed sat in the passengers seat. The car doors closed and the engines roared to life. Ed opened the window and fe;t his hair being blown back by the wind. A small smile spread on his face as he remembered the time when he and Al were on the train heading to their teachers place and the wind blew rough;y threw the open window.

Ed sniffed the air. "Colonel, why dose your car smell like after shave?"

"Oh," Roy laughed. "Sometimes I shave in the car."

Ed raised an eyebrow but said nothing more on the subject. He looked longingly out the window, wishing he could see everything as they passed. A thought suddenly occurred to him. _What if I can never see again?_ Ed pushed the thought aside.

Soon the engine noise died down and the wind settled. "We're here," Roy announced getting out of the car. Ed opened the door of the car and got out and felt the warm evening sunlight heating his face. "Edward," Roy said, he grabbed Ed's arm. "Come on."

Ed followed Roy as he was led along unfamiliar ground. Underfoot the ground was very uneven and rocky, for once Ed was glad Roy was there. A faint smell of cut grass reached his nose and that brought back even more memories from when he and Al were younger.

"Hey Ed," Roy said. "We're inside now."

Ed was brought back to reality and looked around at the house before remembering that he couldn't see. He nodded sadly.

Roy led Ed through the house where they stopped suddenly. "Ed, I need to make a phone all, would you wait a moment on he couch."

Ed nodded and Roy quickly showed Ed where the couch was before dashing away. While Ed sat alone on the couch he began to remember the tie that he and Al tried to bring mom back. A horrible thought suddenly struck Ed. _How can I get out original bodies back if I can't see?_ Ed tried to distracted himself with other thoughts but soon that was the only thing he could think of. The fear blocked his other senses and his heart began to race. _What am I going to tell Al?_ Ed thought nervously.

"Ed," Roy asked walking back into the room. "I have to get back to work. Hawkeye said she would be able to watch you."

Ed nodded, not really paying attention. There was a knock at the door and Roy left. He returned a minute later.

"Hello Edward," Hawkeye greeted.

"Hi," Ed said.

"I have to go, I'll be back later." Roy left the room and drove off down the street.

"Do you need anything?" Hawkeye asked.

Ed gave a slight nod. "I need to get a hold of Winry."

"I believe there's a phone in the kitchen," Hawkeye informed. Ed stood up and Hawkeye led him into the kitchen. "Whats the number?"

Ed quickly told Hawkeye the number and then heard her dialing it. She handed the phone to Ed.

" _Hello, Rockbell's automail shop. How may I help you?"_

"Hey Winry," Ed said nervously into the phone. "Um, well."

" _Just spit it out."_

"Well, my arm wont move." Ed forced a laugh.

Ed heard a sigh on the phone. _"What did you do this time?"_

I, uh, fell down a flight of stairs," Ed admitted.

" _It probably got disconnected, try reconnecting it."_

"How would I do that?" Ed asked.

" _Take the arm off and them put it back on."_

Ed gulped. "Okay, I'll do that. Bye." Ed hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hawkeye asked.

"I guess this is going to be a painful evening," Ed said nervously.

Ed sat on Roy's couch. Hawkeye stood beside him with his automail arm in her hand. Ed had taken Winry's advice and had decided to try to reconnect the nerves.

"You ready?" Hawkeye asked, clearly nervous.

Ed let out a slow breath and nodded. He closed his eyes tightly as Hawkeye attached the auto-mail to it's port. Pain shot all over his shoulder and he had hold back a cry of pain as the nerves were connected. When the auto-mail was finished being connected Ed took in an uneasy breath and tried to move his arm. Although the movements were slow he could move it and he figured that soon he would have more control over it. Sweat trickled down his forehead and onto his pants as he leaned over. He closed his eyes, grateful that the pain was over , although his shoulder still ached.

"Do you need to lie down? Hawkeye asked.

"I'm fine." Ed leaned against the back of the couch. Hawkeye sat down beside him. "So Ed, what does it feel like to get your auto-mail connected?"

"Painful," Ed muttered. "Each nerve has to get connected. The area around the auto-mail hurts for a while."

"What was the auto-mail surgery like?" Hawkeye asked.

"Worse than getting the nerves connected," Ed told her. "You have to get each of your nerves connected and then connected to the auto-mail. It's so painful that it can make grown men cry like babies."

"How old were you when you got it?" Hawkeye asked.

"I was eleven," Ed said. He began to remember the day he got his auto-mail. It was right after Roy had asked him to join the military. _I wonder if I could continue to be a state alchemist without my eyesight?_

The front door opened and someone walked into the room. "Good evening Hawkeye," Roy said. "How's Ed?"

"He's fine," Hawkeye informed, "Although he just had to get his auto-mail reconnected. I have to get going now, Bye Ed."

"Bye," Ed called back, she left the house and shut the door behind her.

"You hungry?" Roy asked.

Ed nodded. "I haven't eaten all day."

"What do you want?" Roy asked.

Ed shrugged. "What ever, I guess."

"How dose milk sound?" Roy asked teasingly.

"Anything but milk," Ed pleaded, his eyes wide.

Roy laughed. "Just joking. How does, um, a sandwich sound?"

Ed nodded. "Sure."

Ry left and reappeared a moment later. He handed a plate to Ed. "It's cheese."

Ed took a bite and found it surprisingly good. He wolfed it down in a few famished bited and handed the plate back to Roy. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Roy said taking the plate and placing it on the table.

Ed smiled. "You're actually a great cook," Ed admitted.

"I am?" Roy asked in disbelief as if he never knew he could cook.

Ed laughed for the first time since he lost all the light in his world.

"Hey Ed," Roy asked. "Do you know why you lost your eyesight?"

Ed stopped laughing and shook his head. "When I woke up this morning all I could see was a curtain of blackness blocking out all of the light."

Roy didn't say anything after that. Ed yawned. "Roy, do you know what time it is?"

After a brief pause Roy answered. "About 9:30."

Ed nodded and yawned again. "Who knew it was so late."

"Are you tired? Roy asked.

Ed shrugged. "Kind of."

"I have a spare bedroom you can stay in," Roy said.

"Thanks," Ed said, he stood up and the colonel placed his hand onto his shoulder as he led him up the stairs and into another small room. Ed flopped down onto the bed Roy had led him to.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Roy asked, but the boy was already asleep. A small smile spread out on Roy's face at the sight of the small sleeping body of the young boy. "Good night, Fullmetal," Roy said quietly as he left the room and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

The next morning Ed woke up, half expecting to be greeted by light but instead only the darkness surrounded him. He sighed and wondered briefly if he would ever see light again. The bark of a dog made Ed jump and he listened to more barking and the soft padding of paw steps on the floor. The dog barks were followed by heavier foot steps, the sound of a creaking door opening, and then finally the noise stopped.

"Fullmetal, are you awake?" Roy asked.

Ed nodded and sat up. "Why's there a dog?"

"Oh, that," Roy began. "Hawkeye brought over Black Hayate, she said you could use him to find your way around the house."

"I don't need a." Ed's sentence was cut short when a fluffy mass jumped onto him and began to lick his face. Ed had to suppress a smile. Hayate yipped happily and jumped off the bed and began to pull on Ed's blanket.

"I think he want you to get up," Roy noticed. Ed heard a metallic click and then Roy pushed a rope into his hands. "Here, It's Hayate's leash." Ed stood up and Hayate stopped pulling on the sheets and sat obediently beside Ed, his fur brushing against his flesh leg.

"Let's go," Roy said leading the way out of the room. "I made breakfast."

The trip down the stairs was difficult and Ed went down slowly, making sure each foot was secured before moving the next. Eventually, after much difficulty he made it down in one piece. Hayate barked and began to walk, Ed followed and then realized how short the leash was. Although Hayate was walking as far as the leash allowed him to go his tail still brushed Ed's legs and while Ed walked every now and then he would accidentally step on the small dogs feet causing him to give a small yelp.

As Ed neared the kitchen the smells of cooking filled his nose and his mouth felt like t was watering. The smell of bacon mixed with other scents and Ed once again thought to himself how good of a cook Roy was.

"You're finally here," came an amused voice.

Ed glared in the direction where the voice had come from. "Have you ever tried to walk down a flight of stairs walking a dog while blind?"

"I don't recall ever doing that," Roy responded.

Ed let out a irritated sigh. Hayate walked around and Ed walked straight into a hard surface. Hayate barked and kept walking. Ed tugged hard on the leash. "Hayate, you're pulling me into the table," Ed muttered crossly.

Hayate let out a small whimper and walked back over to him. Ed finally managed to find a chair and sat down.

"Hope you like bacon," Roy said placing a plate on the table with a dull thump.

Ed nodded as Roy passed him a fork. Ed happily began to shovel the food into his mouth and within moments the plate was clear of food. "Thanks," Ed said.

"You want some more?" Roy asked.

Ed shook his head. "I'm fine."

Ed heard Roy sit down on the opposite side of the table as he began to eat his own food noticeably slower than Ed had eaten his. A thought suddenly occurred to Ed. "Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"Yeah, but I'm taking the day off," Roy responded.

"How come?" Ed asked.

Roy paused for a moment before answering. "I decided to show you around my house today. I'm going back to work tomorrow."

Ed nodded slowly. It wasn't like the colonel to take a day off work to do something that didn't involve women. "Um, Roy," Ed began nervously. "Why are you taking time off work to do something for me?" Ed decided to say.

"You need to know your way around here," Roy told him.

Ed nodded slightly. The two of them sat in silence for a while and Ed began to once again wonder if he was ever going to see again. Hayate must have been able to tell how Ed felt because he put his front paws on his chair and rested his head on Ed's legs. Ed placed his left hand on the dogs head and felt the soft, velvety fur beneath his fingers. As he sat there gently stroking the dogs head he began to forget about his worries and remembered that when Den was a puppy his fur felt that soft.

The sound of wood scraping against wood alerted Ed and he quickly was brought back to the kitchen. Roy walked around the table and stopped beside Ed. "Come on."

Ed stood up and followed Roy. Black Hayate walked ahead of him and stopped every now and then to sniff the furniture. As Roy showed Ed around the house he explained everything with great detail and using an English accent. After a while Roy finally finished the tour of the house and they ended in the living room. "And that's my house," Roy finished proudly.

Ed nodded and smiled at the tone in Roy's voice. "Uh, Roy. Why were you talking with a English accent?"

"Oh, uh, well, you see, I use to be a sales man," Roy said nervously.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "You were?"

"Wait, that was a dream," Roy remembered. "But I once decided to illegally travel to Aerugo.

"You did?" Ed asked with suspicion.

"No, that was a dream too," Roy said with a laugh.

Ed smiled. "You have some weird dreams."

"Yep," Roy said. "My dreams are weird.

Hayate began to bark and then there was a knock on the front door. Roy left for a moment before returning. "Ed, someones here to see you," Roy said, a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Edward Elric, I heard all about your condition!" Armstrong announced loudly. He lumbered over to Ed and the floor shook slightly. A second later Armstrong held Ed in a bone crushing hug.

"Major. You're. Suffocating me," Ed choked out and Armstrong dropped Ed to the floor.

"Armstrong," Roy spoke up. "I'm afraid we're going out."

"Hrm, where?" Armstrong asked.

Roy paused for a moment. "We have to go somewhere, you can come back after."

Armstrong left without saying another word. Ed and Roy stood in silence for a few moments. "Fullmetal, let's go."

"Where?" Ed asked.

"Well, you see," Roy began. "I'm going to take you to a doctor, maybe he can figure out why you're blind."

Thoughts raced through Ed's mind. _Maybe he'll also find a way for me to see again?_ Ed thought with a growing amount of hope.

"Come on," Roy said leading the way out the door. Black Hayate followed Roy and dragged Ed along. Soon a cool breeze hit his face and Ed took in a deep breath of the cool crisp air. Ed sat in the passengers seat of Roy's car, Hayate decided to sit on Ed's lap and as Roy began to drive the dog shoved it's head out of the window.

Soon the car stopped and Ed got out of the car and held tightly to Hayate's leash as the darkness blocked off the entire area. "Fullmetal, this way," Roy said and Hayate pulled Ed in the direction of Roy's voice. They entered a small building and Ed drifted off into thoughts and before he realized what was going on Roy was in a deep conversation.

"How long has he been blind?" A man asked.

"About two days," Roy responded.

"Hmm?" Ed felt the doctors stale breath on his face ad figured that he was looking at him. "Yep, he's blind."

"I've figured," Ed muttered.

"Doctor, is there any way that he would be able to see again?" Roy asked.

"Nope," The doctor decided.

"What do you mean?" Ed demanded, all hope for the light shattering like glass.

"Judging by the look in your eyes I can tell that you will never be able to see again," The doctor said as if he was enjoying himself.

Ed felt as if the entire world had been taken from him without warning. The faces of everyone was faint in his mind and he began to panic. _How am I going to get Al's body back_? Ed thought with a pang of guilt. Ed stood up and walked out the door and outside. _I'm sorry Al,_ Ed thought. _I can't keep my promise._

The full realization struck him with a force to large for Ed to handle. Leaning against a wall, Ed began to wonder if his entire journey would have been for nothing. Black Hayate must have been able to tell how Ed was feeling because he let out a small bark and pawed at his leg.

"Ed." Roy appeared beside him. "Do you want to go?"

Ed nodded slowly and followed Roy to the car. The trip back to Roy house was silent and long. Eventually they reached Roy's house and Ed got out of the car and walked inside. Ed quietly whispered something into the small dog's ear and Hayate led Ed to the couch in Roy's living room. Ed sat down and Hayate jumped up beside him.

Hayate let out a gentle bark before licking Ed inn the face and planting it's front paws onto his legs, his tail wagged back and forth. Ed gently stroked Hayate's head, the soft fur beneath his hand.

"Ed," Roy asked. "Do you want anything?"

Ed didn't answer. Thoughts whirled through his mind and Ed couldn't help but remember all the things he tried to forget. Soon Ed had completely tuned out everyone and everything until all he could do was think about his blindness. Knowing that he may never e able to see again he felt as though the darkness was closing in on him. He sat helplessly in one spot feeling as though everything had been taken from him.

"Edward." Roy gently shook his shoulder, bringing Ed roughly back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ed said quietly. "I'm fine."

Hayate sat down and rested his head on Ed's lap. Ed's hand stopped petting the dog and just lay still. "Roy, could you call Alphonse for me?"

"Why?" Roy asked.

"I need to tell him," Ed said sadly. "I need to tell him I can't keep my promise."

Ed stood up and followed Roy into the kitchen where Roy quickly dialed a number before handing the phone to Ed.

" _Rockbells automail shop. How may I help you?"_

"Hi Winry," Ed said sadly. "Is Al there?"

" _Yes, do you want to talk to him?"_ Winry asked

"Yeah," Ed replied. The phone was quiet for a few moments.

" _Hey brother,"_ Al said happily.

"Hi Al," Ed said. "I need to tell you something."

" _What?"_ Al asked.

Ed took a deep breath. "Al, I cant keep my promise to you."

" _What do you mean?"_ Al asked.

"Al, I-I've gone blind. I can't see a thing," Ed admitted sadly.

" _What do you mean?"_ Al wailed. _"What do you mean you're blind?"_

"Al I'm sorry," Ed said quietly. "I'm sorry."

" _Why are you apologizing?"_ Al asked.

"I have to go Al," Ed said.

" _Ed wait."_

Ed hung up the phone before hearing the rest of what Al had to say and look down at the ground. _I'm sorry Al,_ Ed thought sadly to himself.

Roy placed a gently hand on his shoulder. "Edward, are you okay?" He asked again.

Ed nodded. "I'm fine."

"Are you hungry?" Roy asked as if he was trying to change the subject.

Ed shook his head. "I just want to be left alone."

Roy removed his hand and Ed walked away. Hayate led the way up the stairs and into the small room he was staying in. Flopping down on the bed, Ed closed his eyes and began apologize endlessly to Al even though his little brother couldn't hear him. A small tear escaped Ed's eyes and he quickly wiped it away but as soon as the tear was gone more fell down his face and he wiped those away too. Eventually Ed gave up trying to get rid of the tears and let them flow freely. "I'm sorry Al," He said one last time before falling into an uneasy sleep.

 **Roy's Point of View**

Roy sat down tiredly on the ouch in the small room. He looked at the clock realized that it was already 5:30. It had been five hours since Ed had called Al and Roy hadn't see the boy since. _Maybe I should go check on him,_ Roy decided. He stood up and walked up the creaky stairs and slowly opened the door to the room Edward was in. Roy smiled at the sight of Edward's sleeping form and crept into the room closer. His smile faded when he noticed that the young boys face was covered with dry tear tracks.

Roy immediately felt bad for the small boy. Roy had never seen Ed cry and seeing him now, lying in bed with a face covered in tears he looked so helpless. Roy made up his mind. He left the room, closing the door with a soft click and walking own the stairs into the kitchen where he grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

" _Good evening, Central Command,"_ A woman said politely.

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang, I need you to connect me to Riza Hawkeye," Roy ordered.

" _What's your code?"_

Roy thought for a brief moment. "It's 50503432

" _I've verified your code, I'll connect you in a moment."_

Roy waited for a minute and then heard Hawkeye answer. _"Hello sir."_

"Hawkeye, can you come over to my place for a bit?" Roy asked.

" _May I ask why sir?"_

"I have to run back to the office for a moment," Roy told her.

" _Yes sir, I'm on my way."_

Roy hung up the phone and glanced once at Ed's door before throwing on a coat and waiting impatiently by the door. Soon enough Roy heard a car pulling into his driveway and he looked out his window to see Hawkeye walking up to the door. Roy twisted the handle and pulled the door open to reveal Hawkeye with her fist in the air prepared to knock.

"Thanks for coming," Roy said allowing Hawkeye to come into his house.

Hawkeye looked around. "Where's Ed?"

"He's upstairs sleeping," Roy told her. "I was wondering if you could watch him?"

Hawkeye nodded. "Yes sir."

"Thanks." Roy ran out of the door and jumped into his car. He drove off down the road and eventually arrived at Central HQ. Roy parked the car and walked quickly to his office. Once inside he pulled open his drawers and pulled out a slip of paper containing information about Tim Marcoh. Roy scanned the paper but there was no information about his current whereabouts. "damn it," Roy muttered to himself.

"You're here?" Roy turned around and saw a slightly surprised Armstrong.

"Just come to look something up." Roy turned back to the paper but a sudden idea struck him. He turned back to Armstrong. "Major, do you happen to know the current whereabouts of Tim Marcoh?"

"Hrm, yes. Why do you want them?" Armstrong asked.

"Just tell me where he is," Roy ordered.

"He's in some small country town working under the name Dr. Mauro," Armstrong informed.

"Thanks," Roy said. "That helped a lot."

 **Ed's Point of View**

Ed woke with a start. Sweat poured down his face and as he recalled his dream he wished even more that he could see through this vast darkness. Slowly Ed got out of the bed and headed to the door. Black Hayate barked and ran after him. Ed had gotten use to walking in darkness and had begun using his other senses to guide him. As he walked he kept his hand on the wall until he came to the stairs where he placed his hand on the railing as he slowly walked down.

When he walked into the kitchen he heard many people talking. Two of them he recognized as Roy and Hawkeye, the other voice seemed familiar yet he couldn't figure out who it belonged to. Suddenly all of the voices stopped and Ed froze.

"Edward, come here a sec," Roy called and Ed slowly made his way over to the table.

"So is this the boy you were telling me about?" The unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes," Roy informed.

"Hmm." Ed felt the mans warm breath on his face. "Yes, I can fix this." Ed heard the sound of someone rummaging through a bag and then it stopped and the sound of a cork coming lose of a bottle replaced it.

"Wait is that the Philosopher's Stone?" Hawkeye gasped in disbelief.

Ed looked up. "Wait, the Philosopher's stone?"

"Yes," the man said. "And with this I may be able to give your sight back."

Ed's eyes widened. "Y-you mean I'll be able to see again?"

"Yes, If it works." Ed heard the scraping of a chair. "Take a seat."

Ed sat down in the chair and felt the man cover his eyes with his hands. Ed heard the familiar sound of a transmutation reaction and when the sound stopped Ed opened his eyes and was almost blinded by a bright light.

"I-I can see," Ed said in complete surprise. A smile spread out on his face as he looked at the man sitting before him. "Thank you."

"No problem," Dr. Marcoh said. "Enjoy your sight."

Ed smiled. The light that had been forcefully been taken from him has now been returned. As Ed stared out at the familiar faces of Roy and Hawkeye he, for the first time, appreciated the light he had been given. Never again will he be lost in the shadows. He will live with the light illuminating his path and brightening his future. _Thank you,_ Ed thought with a smile. _Thank you for giving me light._


End file.
